Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication JP2008-253286 A discloses a cleaning tool having a cleaning element and a cleaning element holder. The cleaning element is attached to a holding plate of the cleaning element holder. In this disclosure of the cleaning tool, however, no description is provided relating to whether the cleaning element can be easily attached to the cleaning element holder and whether the cleaning element and the cleaning element holder do not easily become detached from each other. In these points, further improvement is required.